Traveling performances often include many moving light fixtures that must be set up and taken down every time the performance changes venue. Each venue has a different size and configuration, and the moving light fixtures are placed in slightly different positions at each venue. Accordingly, the light fixtures must be calibrated to their new positions in order to be aimed correctly by a lighting controller during the performance. Conventionally, an operator must manually calibrate each moving light fixture by pointing it to a known cue location, which is then used as a reference point by the lighting controller. Manually calibrating each light can be very time-consuming. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for determining the position of a light fixture without manual intervention by the operator.